The Four Doctors
by bluecatcinema
Summary: The Doctor and three of his former selves are brought together by an old friend, with the fate of the universe hanging in the balance...
1. The Gathering

**The Four Doctors**

_Chapter One: The Gathering_

Within the TARDIS console room, the Doctor and his companion, Amy Pond, were discussing where in time and space they should travel to next.

"I know." said the Doctor. "How about Barcelona?"

"No thanks." replied Amy. "I've already been to Spain. Went there on my last holidays"

"Not Barcelona the city. Barcelona the _planet_." the Doctor retorted.

"There's a planet called Barcelona?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, it's a great place." the Doctor told her. "Good food, moderate temperatures, friendly locals, fantastic views... not to mention they've got dogs with no noses!"

"Dogs with no noses?" repeated Amy increduously.

"Yep." the Doctor stated matter-of-factly.

"How do they smell?" asked Amy, a wry smile appearing on her lips.

"Awful!" the Doctor retorted, causing them both to laugh. "Isn't that great?" he sniggered. "You can tell that joke a thousand times on that planet, and they'll find it funny every time!"

"Alright then." chuckled Amy. "The planet Barcelona it is."

"Your wish is my command." said the Doctor, reaching for the TARDIS's handbrake. But before he even touched it, the TARDIS began to move on it's own accord, shaking and juddering even more violently then usual.

"What did you do this time?" Amy asked, trying desperately to remain upright.

"Nothing!" yelled the Doctor. "I never touched it. Something else has taken control!"

"But what? Who?" inquired Amy.

"I have no idea!" replied the Doctor.

The shaking finally came to a stop as the TARDIS reached it's destination.

"Where are we?" asked Amy as she got to her.

"Let's find out." replied the Doctor, heading toward the doors.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Amy asked.

"No." admitted the Doctor. "But that's never stopped me before."

The pair exited the TARDIS onto a grassy green area, abundant with natural beauty.

"Oh, I know this place! cried the Doctor with delight. "We're at the Eye of Orion!"

"The what?" asked Amy.

"A beauty spot." elaborated the Doctor. "_The_ beauty spot. The most beautiful and peaceful place in the universe. It's atmosphere is constantly bombarded with positively charged ions, giving visitors a sense of tranquility and calmness."

"That's all well and good, Doctor," began Amy. "But it doesn't explain why were we brought here. I haven't a clue. Do you?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by a metallic thrumming noise, the same noise that a TARDIS makes when in motion. He and Amy looked at their TARDIS, thinking that it may have decided to leave without them, but it was still there. In fact, it had been joined by another, near-identical TARDIS. Another two metallic thrummings were heard, heralding the arrival of two more TARDIS's, identical to the previous one.

"Doctor... What's going on?" asked Amy, now very confused.

From the TARDIS closest to theirs, a man with heavily gelled brown hair and a blue suit stepped out, followed by a red-headed woman. The woman eyed the Doctor's TARDIS. "That's a bit flash." she said to the man. "What's that then, the sports model?"

The other two TARDIS's also opened, disgorging their occupants; One contained a dark-haired man in a leather jacket and a blonde girl, the other a man with wavy brown hair, clad in Elizabethan style clothing.

"On no." groaned the man in the leather jacket. "I thought I was past all this."

"Past all what?" asked the blonde girl.

"I'll explain later." said her companion brusquely.

"Hello, all!" said the Elizabethan-clothed man chirpily. "What brings me here?"

"Doctor, what's going on?" Amy repeated. Who are all these people?"

The Doctor stepped forward.

"Amy Pond," the Doctor said. "I'd like you to meet..." he gestured towards each of the men in turn, "...me, myself, and I."

**To be continued...**

_(Doctor Who and all associated characters are the property of BBC Worldwide)_


	2. The Mission

**The Four Doctors**

**Chapter Two: The Mission**

_Note: From this chapter onward, I will be referring to the individual incarnations of the Doctor by their respective number (Eight, Nine, etc.)._

"What do you mean 'They're you?'" Amy asked Eleven. "_You're_ you. You can't be them as well!

"It's a little bit difficult to explain." sighed Eleven. "When a Time Lord suffers potentially fatal damage, they can save themselves by changing every cell in their body. It gives them a new face, a new voice, a new everything The process is called regeneration, and it's happened to me a fair few times. These three just so to be three of my past forms. The three most recent ones, in fact. Clear?"

"Not in the slightest." admitted Amy.

"So, you're the latest model?" inquired Ten, looking his successor up and down.

"Yep." confirmed Eleven.

"Well, could have been worse." declared Ten. "The chin's a bit much, and the clothes are terrible, but I suppose you must make do."

"Oi!" shouted Eleven, greatly offended.

"The hair's terrible." Nine butted in. All wavy and floppy. You look like a girl."

"I rather like his hairstyle." chipped in Eight.

"You would, Liberace." said Nine scornfully. "Why don't you just swan off down the salon?"

"Oh, you're just jealous of my movie star good looks." Eight shot back, stroking his profile as he did so.

"I see you've done some work on the TARDIS." noted Ten. "Can't say I like it much."

"Well, I didn't exactly have a choice in that." replied Eleven. "You nearly blew the whole apart when you regenerated into me. If you'd been holding it in any longer, you would have killed yourself before you turned into me!"

"Oh, and what a frightful shame that would have been." said Ten sarcastically.

"If you ask me, you should have regenerated earlier." said Eleven. I could have dealt with the Swarm and the flood in half the time!"

"Keep dreaming, junior." snorted Ten.

"'Junior'?" repeated Eleven increduously. "I'm your future self! I'm _older_ then you!"

"Well, you don't look it." said Ten matter-of-factly.

Meanwhile, Eight and Nine were involved in their own little disagreement.

"You know what your problem is?" Nine asked his predecessor.

"That I'm going to turn into you someday?" offered Eight.

"Doctors!" cried out Amy, exasperated. "Can you just stop all this stupid fighting? It's getting us nowhere!"

"Yeah, cool it, spaceman!" agreed Donna Noble, grasping Ten firmly by the shoulder.

"They've got a point." said Rose Tyler. "You're all supposed to be the same person, so why can't you get along with each other?"

"They're right, you know." said Eleven, chastisted.

"Well, they usually are, aren't they?" agreed Ten.

Nine noticed Eight smiling. "What are you sniggering at, then?"

"Oh, nothing." replied Eight. "It's just... us, getting told off by our companions. It's nice to see some things never thing."

"Right then," said Eleven, taking charge. "It's time we got to figuring out who brought us here. Shouldn't be too difficult, with four of me."

"It would have to be something or someone quite clever, to be able to pull our TARDIS right out of the Time Vortex." said Ten.

"It would have to be someone powerful." continued Nine. "Powerful enough not to care about breaking the First Law of Time."

"And above all, it would have to be someone who knows enough about us to bring all four of our different selves here." finished Eight.

"As far as I can see," hypothesised Eleven. That leaves us with only two options, and, considering we're all still alive, I think we can rule out the bad option."

"Excellent." said an ephereal voice from behind them. "I'm glad to see age has not dulled your sharp wit."

The group turned around, and saw what appeared to be a white-haired old man in a lawn chair. But the man was more then he appeared. In fact, he was not a man at all. He was the White Guardian.

"I should have known." tutted Eleven, shaking his head. "You always did call at the most inoportune times."

"Your tongue also seems to be as sharp as ever, old friend." chuckled the White Guardian. "But as much as I would like to catch up with you, I'm afraid I have urgent to discuss."

"Who are you then, mate?" demanded Donna.

"I am the White Guardian, my dear." stated the White Guardian. "Guardian of order."

"Well, that's just wizard." said Donna sarcastically. "And I'm Donna Noble, the red guardian of Chiswick."

"Your companions seem to be getting feistier and feistier, old friend." the White Guardian told Ten. "Now, we have business to discuss."

"It's the Black Guardian again, isn't it?" asked Nine.

"I'm afraid so." despaired the White Guardian. "He seeks a ancient weapon of unimaginable power. The Eye of Eternity, a weapon created by the Eternals, long ago. With the Eye's power, the Black Guardian could unleash untold chaos on the universe."

"And you want us to stop him, right?" asked Eight.

"Indeed, I do." confirmed the White Guardian. "I summoned you all here for that very purpose."

"But why four of us?" inquired Eleven. "Why break the First Law of Time?"

"Because the Black Guardian also has meddled in time." the White Guardian informed them. "He has pulled four of your oldest and deadliest foes in the instant before they perished, to act as his agents. The Eye, you see, can only be activated by a key that was long ago split into four pieces and scattered across the universe. The Black Guardian is sending his agents to locate the key pieces, so that he may activate the Eye, and unleash it's power upon the universe."

"And you want us to get there first, right?" asked Ten.

"Indeed I do." concurred the White Guardian. "Your success in finding the segments of the Key to Time has proven that you are capable of such a task. By that logic, four of you should be even more successful."

"Right then." said Eleven. "Best get cracking, then. Everyone, follow me!"

"Hang on." said Ten. "Who put you in charge?"

"Time did." replied Eleven. "I'm the oldest and most experienced of all of us. Ipso facto, _I'M_ in charge."

"Okay." said Eight. "So what's the plan, boss?"

"Plan?" repeated Eleven. "Well... the plan can wait until later."

"You don't have a plan, do you?" asked Nine.

"Not as such, no." admitted Eleven. "But when has that ever stopped me before?"

"He's got a point there." admitted Ten.

"Perhaps I should have brought forth your seventh incarnation." lamented the White Guardian. "He was always quite skillfull in the art of cunning and deception."

"He was a miserable old fogey, if you ask me." said Eight. "I was quite glad to see the back of him, to be honest."

"You still could." Amy said to the White Guardian. "You could always bring in this Seventh Doctor. The more, the merrier, right?"

"Alas, I cannot." admitted the White Guardian.

"Why not?" inquired Rose.

"My dear, the forces of order and chaos are like the two ends of an hourglass." said the White Guardian patiently. "As one end fills, the other empties. The Black Guardian's agents have created much chaos in their search for the key parts. Consequently, order in the universe is quite sparse at the moment, and my power along with it. I had only the strength to summon four TARDIS's, no more, no less."

"So, how are we supposed to find these key parts, then?" asked Eight.

"The keys are constructed of a unique metal, of which I happen to possess a small sample." declared the White Guardian, holding up a tiny sliver of gold-like material. "With the technology at your disposal, I shan't say it will be difficult for you to construct a device for detecting such metal."

"No, it shan't" said Eleven. "come on, everyone! Into my TARDIS!"

"Why your TARDIS?" asked Nine.

"Because it's the most up-to-date." replied eleven. "It's got all the latest technology, just waiting for us to make use of."

"Did we ever find that swimmin pool again?" asked Eight.

"We did." replied Eleven. "It was in the library, of all places. But I lost it again, soon after."

"Good luck, Doctors." said the White Guardian, vanishing as the Doctors and their companions headed towards Eleven's TARDIS.

Meanwhile, within the darkest region of space, on a desolate asteroid, a man dressed completely in black spoke to his four agents. The agents consisted of a slightly portly, mischevious-looking Monk, a dark-haired man with a set of whiskers, a glamorously dressed woman, and an older man who was also dressed in black.

"It seems my counterpart has initiated a counter-attack." the Black Guardian hissed. "He has brought forth not one, but _four _versions of the Doctor to find the key parts."

"The Doctor?" the Meddling Monk repeated in shock.

"The _Doctors_." the War Chief corrected.

"What wonderful happenstance." declared the Rani. "Not only do we get freedom from death and a portion of the universe to rule over, but we also get to have revenge on the Doctor. Revenge, four times over!"

"You can have your revenge and your rule." snarled the Valeyard. "I want the Doctor's remaining regenerations. You can assure me that, can't you, Guardian?"

"Of course." said the Black Guardian, with a fake air of courtesy. "I daresay _I_ would have no use for them. But first, my agents, you must find me the key parts, and bring them to the Eye of Eternity""

"Consider it done." smirked the Valeyard darkly, as his compatriots flashed similary evil grins.

**To be continued...**

_(Doctor Who and all associated characters/objects are the propert of BBC Worldwide.)_


	3. The Marshes of Miqua

**The Four Doctor**

**Chapter Three: The Marshes of Miqua**

_(For those of you wondering about continuity: For Eight, this story takes place between the events of the 1996 film and The Last Great Time War. For Nine and Rose, it's between "Father's Day" and "The Empty Child". For Ten and Donna, it's between "Midnight" and "Turn Left". For Eleven and Amy, it's between "Victory of the Daleks" and "The Time of Angels".)_

Within Eleven's TARDIS, the Four Doctors were hard at work, building devices to locate the parts of the Key to the Eye of Eternity. Their companions, unable to comprehend their techno-babble, and feeling they'd just be in the way, busied themselves by looking around.

"Ooh, very swish." said Donna, admiring the TARDIS interior.

"Yeah." agreed Rose, turning to Amy. "Your Doctor must have got a hell of a good deal on his trade-in."

"I'll have to take your word for it." said Amy truthfully, having not seen the other TARDISes' insides.

"So, you're both redheads." noted Rose of Donna and Amy. "Is that what the Doctor does? Just... alternates between hair colors?"

"I wouldn't know." replied Donna. "Your Doctor seems so different from my Doctor."

"I didn't even know there was a '_my_ Doctor.'" Rose admitted.

"It's weird, alright." admitted Amy. "But it does explain why my Doctor was going on about his face and 'new mouth' when I first met him."

"He's not bad-looking, your Doctor." Donna told Amy. "Seems a bit too young, though."

"Yeah, and I get stuck with a Doctor who looks at least twenty years older then me." interjected Rose.

"Done!!" cried out Eleven, the Doctors' collective work finished.

The companions came over to see, witnessing each Doctor holding what looked like a metal divining rod with bicycle handles.

"What are they supposed to be?" asked Donna, slightly underwhelmed.

"Wibbley-Wobbley Detectors!" proclaimed Ten proudly.

"What?" asked Rose.

"It's very simple." said Nine. "The Key to the Eye is a source of power in itself. Even in pieces, it gives off enough energy to make the space around it slightly... wibbley-wobbley.

"Hence, the Wibbley-Wobbley Detectors." finished Eight.

"Now, here's how it's going to work." started Eleven. "We'll split up, and go after each piece at the same time. We want to beat the Black Guardian's agents to them, after all."

"Split up?" repeated Nine.

"Is that a problem?" asked Eleven.

"Not for me, but maybe for him." said Nine, gesturing at Eight. "He's on his own."

"I'm between companions at the moment, yes." huffed Eight. "But I think I can handle a little scavenger hunt by myself!"

"No chance, mate." snorted Nine. "You're too wet behind the ears. A problem _I_ don't have, by the way."

"A good thing, too." said Eight. "With ears that size, you'd be carrying around a couple of small lakes."

"There's no time to argue!" proclaimed Eleven, exasparated. "Everyone, into your TARDISes, hurry! Once you've found the Key part, come right back to Eye of Orion, and wait for the others to arrive."

The three other Doctors left Eleven's TARDIS, and entered their own. Each one vanished in turn.

Eight's TARDIS landed in a marshy swamp, deep in the heart of the planet Miqua. Needless to say, he wasn't thrilled at his surroundings, but he had a job to do. Holding forward his Detector, he started moving through the swamp, changing direction as the device beeped more and more regulary.

After what seemed like hours of searching, Eight happened upon some sort of village. Entering through the front gate, he was suddenly beseiged by a group of spear-wielding green-skinned humanoids.

"Oh, hello." said Eight nervously. "How do you do? I'm the Doctor."

"One of the spear-wielders, a tall fellow with an elaborate headdress, stepped forward.

"I am Mudge." he declared. "Leader of this village. What business do you have here, stranger?"

"I'm looking for something." Eight said. "Something old and metal." According to my device, it is here, in your village."

"So." mused Mudge. "Another mysterious stranger has come seeking the claw of gold."

"Another?" repeated Eleven. "Who else is here?"

"That would me." replied a taunting voice.

From behind a group of villagers, a slightly portly, mischevious-looking man in a black hood walked into view.

"The Meddling Monk?" asked Eight. "That takes me back. How have you been, old man?

"Quite well, quite well." replied the Monk. "Considering you left me to die in a frozen wasteland!" he snarled. Turning to face the crowd at large, he roared "You see? You see the kind of man this is? He sabotaged my transportation device and left me for dead! is that the kind of man you want to take possession of the claw of gold?"

"Don't listen to him!" declared Eight. "He is a liar and a charlatan! An agent of the Black Guardian! Certainly not the kind of man you want to take the claw!"

"Enough!" boomed Mudge. "It is said that the claw of gold was once part of a great and terrible weapon. Our tribe have pledged our selve to keep the claw safe, and out of the hands of those who would use it for evil."

"That's what I want to do, too!" said Eight. "Give me the claw, and I promise I'll keep it out of evil hands!"

"That is what the other stranger said." replied Mudge. "There is only one way to decide which of you gets the claw: the duel of the just."

"A duel?" inquired the Monk. "How perfectly barbaric!"

"It is our belief that it is the righteous who are the greatest fighters." explained Mudge. "The one who prevails must truly be the one who seeks to use the claw for good."

Eight and the Monk were lead inside a circle of stones, and each were handed a staff-like weapon, covered in spikes.

"Let the duel begin!" cried Mudge.

Neither the Monk nor Eight were particulary fond of violence, but that didn't mean they didn't know enough to defend themselves. The Monk swung his staff with ferocity unbecoming of his stout form, and Eight parried with a strength belying his benign appearance. Undaunted the Monk swung back again and again. His face, known to wear a mischevious grin, was contorted with a snarl that seemed completely unnatural, and his eyes were buring with hate.

"Someone's got a few anger issues." noted Eight, defly avoiding his opponant's blows.

"You stranded me on that miserable ball of ice." hissed the Monk. "If not for the Black Guardian, I would have died. Now I shall pierce your side, and leave you to die as you did me!"

"The Monk lunged at Eight with all his power. However, his anger had made clumsy and unfocused. With one swift move, Eight knocked the staff out of the Monk's hand and knocked him onto his back. As Eight held the Monk down with the flat of his staff, Mudge declared "The righteous one has triumphed!"

Eight let the Monk up, and the meddlesome Time Lord turned tail and fled. Eight was then led into Mudge's shack, where the Miquan leader brought forth an ornate box, opening it to reveal the first Key part.

"Thank you." said Eight. "I can assure you, your trust in me will not be misplaced."

"I pray so, Doctor." said Mudge solemnly. "If it were, all life everywhere would pay the price."

"That won't happen." declared Eight, just as solemnly. "I promise you."

"Farewell, Doctor." said Mudge, bowing deeply. "The greatest of luck to you."

Departing the village, Eight mused at how relatively simple his mission was. 'I hope the others have it this easy.' he thought as he entered his TARDIS. Activating the console, he failed to notice a black-cloaked individual ducking behind a pillar.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Doctor Who and all associated characters are the property of BBC Worldwide.)_


	4. The Weapons Factories of Villengard

**The Four Doctors **

**Chapter Four: The Weapons Factories of Villengard**

The TARDIS landed in a sparse rocky area, it's two occupants swiftly departing.

"That's odd." said Nine, as he wielded the Wibbley-Wobbley Detector. "Something's interfering with the signal, sending it all over the place."

"So we're on our own, then?" said Rose.

"Pretty much, yeah." said Nine.

"Where are we, anyway?" inquired Rose.

"The planet Villengard." replied Nine. "Fourth world of the Agress galaxy, some seven thousand lightyears from Mutter's Spiral."

"Nice place." said Rose sarcastically. "Still, we've been to worse planets."

"Halt!" boomed a deep, mechanical voice from above. Looking up, Nine and rose saw a mechanised soldier on the ridge above them, it's weapon trained on them.

"Run!" shouted Nine. He and his companion turned tail, narrowly avoiding a laser blast.

The robot chased them, rapidly climbing down the ridge, firing it's weapon as it went.

"I take it back," gasped Rose. "This is the worst place yet!"

As they rounded a circle of miniature monoliths, Nine spotted a crevice in one of the larger rocks, just big enough for two people to squeeze into.

"In here," he directed his companion. "Hurry!"

They managed to slip into the crevice just as the malevolent machine rounded the corner. Trying desperately not to make a sound, the two waited as the robot looked around, perplexed at the disappearance of it's quarry, then eventually turned around, headed back to the crevice.

Nine and Rose waited for another minute, to make absolutely sure it was safe, before climbing out of the circle.

"What was that?" Rose asked breathlessly.

"A ComTek unit." said Nine grimly. "Put simply, it's a battle droid."

"What, like in Star Wars?" Rose inquired.

"Worse." replied Nine. "The ComTeks are the most advanced military robots ever created. They are capable of fully independant thought, and their positronic brains can concoct incredibly sophisticated strategies and battle manoeuvres in next to no time."

"Okay, that sounds pretty bad." said Rose. "Question is: What's one doing here?"

"Let's go find out, shall we?" smiled Nine. "According to the TARDIS, there's a fairly large structure, not far to the west of here, so that might be a good place to start making inquiries."

"After you, then" Rose offered.

After ten or twenty minutes of walking, Nine and Rose saw it: A massive industrial complex, the size of New York City. A seemingly endless collection of factories and foundries, that went on for miles.

"And that's...?" started Rose.

"The Weapons Factories of Villengard." finished Nine.

As they approached the tower-sized front gate, two heavily-armored men pointed guns at them from up high.

"Don't come any closer!" said one, cocking his gun.

"It's alright!" Nine assured him, holding up his hands. "We're not armed! We're not looking for trouble. We just want to know what's going on!"

"Come on," said the other man to his fellow. "Let's just let them in. It's the ComTek's we've got to worry about."

"Alright." said his colleague, lowering his weapon. "Open the gate!"

The enormous gate opened with a dull creaking noise.

"So," said Nine, smiling. "Who's in charge here?"

One quick flash of the Psychic Paper later, and Nine and Rose were led to a large skyscraper in the very centre of the factories. Getting into a antigrav lift, they went up several thousand floors in a matter of seconds, exiting into a modest office, occupied by a well-dressed blue-skinned man sitting in a large chair, and a slightly pallid-looking blue-skinned woman who was standing next to him.

So you're the boss then, are you?" the Doctor inquired.

"I am _president_ Qualtag." retorted the man. "Cheif controller of these factories. And this is my vice-president, Ellitas."

The woman nodded curtly.

"Now, what is it you want?" asked Qualtag brusquely.

"Oh, not much." said the Doctor. "Just curious as to why they are robotic super-soldiers running around outside."

"The answer is quite simple." replied Qualtag. "For weeks, this facility has been under siege. These machines came from out of nowhere, and have been attacking almost non-stop."

"But why?" asked Rose.

"No idea." sighed Qualtag. "The ComTek's are just drones. They're built for warfare, not conversation. Whoever's behind them hasn't made themselves known to us yet."

A device in Ellitas' hand starting beeping. "An unauthorised vessel has entered the atmosphere, sir."

"What?" snapped Qualtag. "Onscreen."

Ellitas pushed a button on her device, and a screen on the wall flickered into life, showing a sophisticted radar screen. The screen indicated quite a large ship descending onto the factories.

Ellitas' device started beeping again. "Incoming message, sir." She told Qualtag.

"Onscreen." Qualtag repeated.

The radar displayed changed to an image of a dark-haired man with unusual whiskers on his chin. It was a face Nine knew all too well.

"The War Chief." Nine declared.

"Greetings, Doctor." said the rogue Time Lord, with faux warmness. "It's certainly been a while, hasn't it?"

"How can you be here, alive?" Nine demanded. "You were killed, shot through both hearts. You were dead!"

"Not any more." smiled the War Chief. "The Black Guardian pulled me away, instants before my intended death."

"So that's why you're working for him, is it?" asked Nine.

"Not entirely." replied the War Chief. "He has promised me a portion of the power of the Eye of Eternity, so that I may return to the planet of the War Lords, and make them pay for their betrayal."

"And what are you doing here?" Nine continued.

"Why else?" retorted the War Chief. "For a piece of the Key to the Eye of Eternity. The Black Guardian assures me it is here, and my army will tear this place apart until they find it, or until you hand it over. Goodbye, Doctor. Think of me, at the moment of your impending death."

And with that, his image vanished from the screen.

"Well," said Nine. "This complicates things."

Ellitas' device started beeping again. "Sir, we have ComTeks approaching on all sides! Even with the weapons on hand in storage, our chances don't look good."

"What was he talking about?!" spat Qualtag. "Key piece... I've never heard or seen anything like a key piece!"

"You probably have." said Nine. "Only, you didn't know what it was. Is there anything here which is unique, and puts out a lot of energy?"

"Well, there is..." mused Qualtag. "Follow me!"

"Where?" asked Rose.

"To the main reactor!" replied Qualtag.

Another antigrav lift ride later, the four arrived at the centre of the factories main reactor, and in _it's_ centre was a small, metallic object. The Wibbley-Wobbley Detector started beeping rapidly, and loudly enough to obscure the sounds of conflict from outside.

"That's it." said Nine. "The key piece."

"But what's it doing in there?"

The construction crew found it in the dirt while they were constructing the foundations." elaborated Qualtag. "It's energy output was incredible, so we decided to use it to power the reactor. That's what they're after, isn't it?"

"It is." said Nine. "And they can't be allowed to get it."

"Of course they can't." said Ellitas. "if the main componant were to be removed, it would create a critical energy feedback, vaporising the whole complex."

"I'm sorry, but there's no choice." said Nine somberly. "I've got to remove it."

"What?" said Rose blankly.

"The Black Guardian cannot be allowed to get his hands on the key." said Nine firmly.

"But, all those people in the factory..." stuttered Rose. "If you take the key, they'll all die."

At that moment, a loud screaming could be heard from outside.

"You hear that, Rose?" said Nine. "Those people are dying already. If we can get the key piece away from here, we can at least make sure they didn't die for nothing."

"And how exactly are you supposed to take it away?" asked Qualtag. "With ComTeks on all sides, and a reactor going critical?"

"I've thought about that." said Nine, glancing at a pair of raised platforms in the corner. "Those are transmats, aren't they?"

"Well, yes." said Ellitas. "But we use them to send weapons shipments to nearby ships."

"I've got a ship." declared Nine. "It's a little unorthodox, but it's still a ship. And I can eaily recalibrate those transmats for organic tissue." Producing his Sonic Screwdriver, Nine used the devices sonic waves to alter the Transmats' operating system.

Ellitas' device started beeping again. "The ComTeks are trying to blast their way in." she stated, as a series of explosions rocked the building.

"How long will the walls hold?" asked Nine.

"About two minutes." replied Ellitas. "How long will it take for you to recalibrate the transmats?"

"Not Long." said Nine. "How long after the main componant's been removed before the reactor goes critical?

"About two point five minutes." confirmed Ellitas.

"Do it, then." said Nine. "I'm almost done here, and every second counts.

"Qualtag reached over, and pulled the key out of the mass of wires it was connected to.

_"Warning." _declared a mechanical voice. _Main componant removed. Critical overload in two minutes, thirty seconds._

"Done!" declared Nine pointing his Screwdriver away from the second transmat. "Everyone on, two to a transmat, hurry!"

_"Critical overload in two minutes."_

Nine and Rose entered one transmat as Qualtag and Ellitas entered another.

"I've already inputted the coordinates." said Nine. "Just press the button, and off we go!"

Both transmats were activated, at the same time one of the walls was blasted apart. The ComTeks that poured in were presented with the sight of four humanoids vanishing in a white light, the blonde humanoid waving sarcastically at them.

_"Critical overload in one minute."_

Seconds later, the four people landed inside the TARDIS, safe and sound.

"This is your ship?" Qualtag asked Nine.

"Yep." replied Nine. "Unorthodox, but it works."

"How long before the explosion?" inquired Rose.

"By my calculations," said Ellitas. "It should be about..."

The rest of her sentence was cut off by a loud boom, and a shockwave that shook the TARDIS itself.

Stepping outside, the group surveyed the smoking cloud rising from the wreckage that was once the weapons factories.

"The factories." groaned Qualtag. "Gone, all gone."

"Maybe it's for the best." said Nine. "Maybe now, this land can be put to better use, then just building weapons of mass destruction." With that, he handed Qualtag several packets of seeds.

"What are these?" asked Qualtag.

"Banana seeds." said Nine. "This'd be a great place for a banana grove."

"A banana grove?" said Ellitas increduously.

"I like bananas." said Nine. "Bananas are good."

"Well, they do say agriculture is something of a growth industry..." said Qualtag.

"Exactly." said Nine. "Much more wholesome then weapons fabrication, too."

"In any case, I don't suppose I'll be needing this anymore." said Qualtag handing the key piece to Nine. "You be sure to keep this away from the Black whoosits, okay?"

"Of course." replied Nine. "Come on, Rose. Time we were going."

"Right behind you, Doctor." said Rose, as the two headed toward the TARDIS.

Far above Villengard, in the War Chief's ship, the renegade Time Lord was explaining to his master what happened.

"So..." hissed the Black Guardian. "The Doctor has snatched two key pieces from my grasp. He will not be so lucky the next time!"

**To Be Continued...**

_(Doctor Who and all related characters are the property of BBC Worldwide)_


	5. Experiments of the Rani

**The Four Doctors**

**Chapter Five: Experiments of the Rani**

The TARDIS touched down on a sterile metallic plain, devoid of animal or plant life. A second later, the doors opened, and Ten and Donna disembarked.

"So where are we now, then?" inquired Donna. "Planet Cybertron?"

"We're on the planet Scientopia." clarified Ten. "A society of scientist and chemists, all working towards new inventions, new advancements. There's some really cutting edge stuff going on here."

"So you think maybe one of those boffins has the key part?" Donna asked.

"Very possibly." said Ten. "Someone may have chanced upon it, thought it was some kind of new element or energy source, and is experimenting on it right now."

"And if one of the Black Guardian's flunkies comes looking for it," said Donna. "That would be a problem, right?"

"Fairly big problem,yeah." agreed Ten, lifting up the Wibbley-Wobbley Detector. "Unless we find it first."

Following the Detector's beeping, the two came to a wide, single-story complex.

"Get a load of that." marvelled Donna. "That makes the Pentagon look like my Aunt's bungalow!"

"That must be the main research complex." noted Ten.

"What makes you say that?" asked Donna.

"Intuition." said Ten. "Well... that, and the sign over there that says 'Main Research Complex'."

They entered through the front door, using the Psychic Paper to fool the guard into thinking they were expected. Entering the foyer, they discovered a gathering of white-coated humanoids.

"It's best we keep a low profile." said Ten.

"Yeah, just like we always do." said Donna sarcastically.

"Your attention please!" called out a bearded human at the front of the room. "As you all know, Professor Nair has made great strides in her research. She has called this meeting today to confirm her discoveries, and their applications in our future studies."

From a door set in the wall, a female in a lab coat entered the room, a female that Ten recognised instantly: The Rani.

"Greetings, fellow scientists." said the Rani. "As you know, I have been experimenting on Sample X for some time now." she produced a glass container, which held the key part. "I have discovered that it is a near-limitless source of energy, energy that could power a entire planet, energy enough to fuse even the most varied gene sequences together. Sample X, my friends, could be our entire future!"

The gathered scientists cheered, and the Rani bowed.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must return to my work." said the Rani, exiting back the door. The scientists also departed the room, muttering excitedly amongst themselves.

"I know that look." noted Donna sagely. "She's not 'Professor Nair', is she?"

"No." said Ten. "She's the Rani."

"Friend of yours?" asked Donna.

"Was." replied Ten. "Back when we younger. But that was lifetimes ago."

"So who is she, then?" Donna asked.

"She's a Time Lady." said Ten. "One of the most brilliant - and amoral - scientists I've ever known."

"You think she's working for the Black Guardian?" asked Donna. When Ten nodded, she continued "But if she's got the key part, why is she still here? Why doesn't she just leave?"

"She must be planning to do something with it." said Ten. "She must have found something here that her curiosity just won't let her leave well enough alone."

"And I'm guessing your curiosity won't let you leave it alone either?" smiled Donna.

"Nope." Ten smiled back. "Let's go."

The two quietly sidled their way towards the door, and with a quick application of the Sonic Screwdriver, slipped inside.

The laboratory was stark and white, with a number of work tables covered in research equipment. There was no sign of the Rani.

"I don't get it." said Donna. "We saw her come in, and there's only door."

"Only one door that we can see." said Ten, pulling out the Sonic Screwdriver and waving it around. "And if I know the Rani, the other door will be hidden in plain sight. She likes to show off how clever she is."

After searching every inch of the lab, the Doctor finally found the hidden door, disguised as a refrigeration unit.

"Vunderbar!" said Ten in a faux German. "Come, fraulein!"

"Alright," said Donna. "But call me 'fraulein' again, and I'll deck you."

The door led to a staircase that descended into a lower level. Ten and Donna found themself in a room filled with energy cells (rooms with energy barriers), each containing a bizarre creature. The creatures varied in appearance, yet looked the same: like bizarre walking animals jigsaws. It was if a giant toddler had pulled the limbs off his animal toys and swapped them all around. All the creatures were attempting to free themselves from their cages, throwing themselves against the energy barriers, to no avail.

"What are they?" asked Donna, horrified.

"Wrong." said Ten. "They're wrong. Not a creature in the universe should look like that."

"I assure, it is only a temporary situation." declared the Rani, stepping out of the shadows. "How nice to see you again, Doctor."

"Rani." said Ten curtly.

"I suppose you're wondering what I'm up to." said the Rani. "I'm simply using the key part's energies to aid in the ultimate experiment: induced evolution."

"With these poor creatures as your test subjects." grimaced Ten.

"Poor?" repeated the Rani. "Hardly. I have elevated them, made them superior. Through my ministrations, they will soon have the power of reactive evolution: the ability to instantly adapt to any threat or troublesome situation. I'm sure if they could talk, they'd thank me."

"Thank you?" said Donna increduously. "Are you bonkers? I don't care if you're Professor Nair or Doctor Frankenstein, no-one has the right to play god like this!"

"She's right." said Ten. "What you're doing is monstrous, evil. Stop this at... Wait, did you say 'instantly adapt', 'troublesome situation' and 'soon'?"

"Yes." said the Rani. "Why do you as..."

She was cut off by an electrical crackling. The creatures, glowing with some form of bioelectricity were forcing their way through the energy barriers. With primeval roars, they lunged at the stunned humanoids.

"Look out!" cried Ten, pulling Donna out of harm's way. Spying the key part, he tried to reach for it, but the Rani beat him to it. The Rani was then struck by one of her creations, and sent flying into the wall, dropping the key part as she slumped to the floor. The other creatures were tearing apart the Rani's computer equipment, which their primitives remembered as the source of great pain to them. The machines started to overload, exploding and showering the room with flaming debris. The flames started steadily working their way towards several barrells of volatile chemicals.

"Ruuuuuunn!" yelled Ten, stopping to pick up the key part, while Donna carried the Rani, narrowly missing one of the creature's claws.

As the group reached the top of the stairs, a massive explosion erupted from below, knocking them all on their fronts.

"Are those things...?" asked Donna.

"Dead?" Ten replied. "Probably. Evolution's a remarkable thing, but I doubt it can work it's way around a chemical explosion."

"You got the key part?" asked Donna.

"Yep." clarified Ten. "And you saved the Rani, I noticed."

"Yeah, well..." stuttered Donna. "Couldn't let those things tear her apart, could I? Besides, someone's got to answer for that mess. Just a pity we can't hang around to see 'Professor Nair' get chewed out."

"Yes, it is." agreed Ten. "But we're on a tight schedule, and time is of the essence."

And with that, the two climbed over the newly-blown hole in the wall, leaving the Rani's prone form on the floor.

In a dark place, the Black Guardian watched events unfold with a grimace.

"Another of my agents has been defeated." hissed the Black Guardian. "But the worst is yet to come, Doctor. My final and most dangerous agent awaits you."

**To Be Continued...**

_(Doctor Who and all associated characters are the property of BBC Worldwide.)_


	6. Mind Games

**The Four Doctors**

**Chapter Six: Mind Games**

The TARDIS materialised in the middle of a barren, rocky area. Amy Pond stepped out to see a spectacular view; A swarm of asteroids, suspended in space, with brilliantly colored nebulas all around them.

"Wow!" Amy exclaimed. "What is this place?"

"This is the Macguffin cluster." said Eleven. "Used to be a planet, until it blew up. Somehow, all the pieces that survived the explosion retained their individual atmosphere, enough to support their respective flora and fauna."

"You mean... there are plants and animals living on these things?" asked Amy. "What about people?"

"Nah, they legged it before the planet went 'booom'." said Eleven, walking off with the Wibbley-Wobbley Detector in hand. "Come along, Pond, we've got a job to do. Not just here to sightsee, we've got lives to save."

"Ooh, that makes a change." snorted Amy, following right behind him.

The asteroid the two were on was fairly large, about the same size as New York, which Eleven was only too happy to point out.

"I've been to New York a couple of times, you know." he told Amy.

"Did you like it there?" she inquired.

"Hard to say." said Eleven. "I was too busy dodging Daleks to really take in the sights."

"Nostalgic as ever, eh, Doctor?" exclaimed a cold, emotionless voice.

Eleven and Amy turned to see the Valeyard walking towards them.

"So." growled Eleven, his eyes narrowing. "You're in on this too."

"My dear Doctor, it has been too long." sneered the Valeyard. Longer for you then for me, of course..."

"Let me guess." said Eleven. "The Black Guardian offered you my remaining regenerations in return for your help. Am I right?"

The Valeyard sneered again. "You think you know me so well, Doctor. But the truth is, you know nothing."

"I know enough." replied Eleven. You are a living manefestation of all the evil inside me, from some point between my eleventh and final regenerations."

"In truth, that is _all_ you know." retorted the Valeyard. "You have no idea _how_ I managed to manifest myself, or indeed, _why_. But you will know soon, very soon... though you will come to wish you didn't."

Though unnerved, Eleven did not show it.

"I know what you're here for." he said. "And you're not going to get it."

"Oh, really?" replied the Valeyard. "You are relying on your device to lead you to the key piece. The Black Guardian has given me the power to sense it's location."

"Then what we've got here is an old-fashioned race." said Eleven.

Before the Valeyard could reply, the very space around the three seemed to warp and twist, as if the universe itself was having a psychedelic fit.

"Doctor, what's going on?" screamed Amy, who felt as if her head was about to burst.

"We're being attacked by one of the local fauna I was telling you about." winced Eleven. "This asteroid is home to a race of creatures known Psychodiles. They have the ability to enter the mind of potential predators, creating mental illusions to drive them away."

"What do we do? asked Amy.

"We have to get out of it's psychic range." said Eleven.

"But we don't know where it's coming from!" said Amy.

"I do." said Eleven, offering his hand. "Hang on me, and I'll lead the way."

Amy took his hand, and after a number of shaky steps, they were finally free of the psychotropic visions.

"The whole reason I never touched drugs..." gasped Amy, "...Was to avoid experiences like that!"

"Hopefull, we won't have to go through that again." said Eleven. "Psychodiles only attack like that if they feel threatened. The one back there was probably scared by all the anger and rancour me and the Valeyard were feeling back there, and attacked to defend itself. As long as we stay calm, and keep bad thoughts to a minimum, we should be alright."

"Don't worry, be happy?" smiled Amy. "Wait, where's the Valeyard?"

"He must have slipped away during the attack." realised Eleven. "Come on! We're got to get to the key piece before him!"

With that, the two sprang to their feet, and, with the Detector directing their movements, headed after the key. As they neared a very large mound of dirt, the Detector started beeped more and more rapidly.

"It's in there." said Eleven grimly. "That's very, very not good."

"Why, what is it?" asked Amy.

"It's a Psychodile birthing mound." said Eleven. "Mother Psychodiles build them to house and hatch their eggs. And I don't think mum's going to like us coming in and nosing around."

"But we've got to get the key piece, don't we?" asked Amy.

"Yes." concurred Eleven. "The problem is: how do we get it without getting our brains turned into linguini?"

"No, Doctor." came the voice of the Valeyard. "The real problem is behind you."

Eleven and Amy turned to see the Valeyard brandishing a laser blaster.

"No." said Eleven quietly.

"Step aside, Doctor." said the Valeyard. "I will reclaim the key piece myself."

"You're going to kill it, aren't you?" asked Eleven. "You're going to slaughter a beautiful, innocent creature just because it's in your way?

"Yes." said the Valeyard matter-of-factly. "Now get out of my way, Doctor, or the girl dies first."

A low hissing sound drew the group's attention. The mother Psychodile had come out of the hole in the side of the mound. She looked like a cross between a crocodile and a gecko. She had no mouth, and boasted a large cranium. While Eleven was awestruck by the creature's beauty, the Valeyard was not. He leveled the laser blaster, pointing it directly at her head.

"No!" shouted Eleven, tackling the Valeyard just as he fired.

The off-kilter blast struck the Psychodile in the side. As the stricken animal screeched in agony, her forehead glowed white. All at once, the three humanoids were bombarded with psychic blasts. The female Psychodile's method of defense is different from that of a male; While the male simply warps the mental perceptions of his attackers, the female brings their worse fears right in front of them.

Eleven was suddenly faced with the sight of several planets, planets he knew and cared deeply about (Earth, Peladon, Draconia, Trion, and New Earth, among others), all ablaze. It was a fear he had felt for some time - even before the events of the Last Great Time War, which had greatly exacerbated it - an entire planet burning, with nothing he could do to stop it.

Amy, on the other hand, was experiencing being surrounded by a Dalek, a Smiler, and Prisoner Zero. As she turned to run from them, she found herself looking straight at the crack from her bedroom wall - a leering grin, which started stretching open, wider and wider, as if it was about to consume her.

The Valeyard, too, was experiencing his worse fear - being trapped within the Doctor's subconcious once more, having to eternally endure his sickeningly noble and heroic mindset. It was too much for the black-hearted villain to bear.

"Noooooo!" screamed the Valeyard, dropping his blaster and blindly running away.

Eleven, struggling against his own fear, stumbled towards the wounded Psychodile, who hissed at him through the small holes on her face where her mouth should have been.

"Please." pleaded Eleven, pulling some bandages out of his jacket. "I'm trying to help. You can see into my mind, you know I mean you no harm."

The Psychodile hesitated for a moment. Then, the glow on her forehead vanished, and the visions in Eleven and Amy's head faded.

"Thank you." said Eleven, as he started to tend to the wound in the Psychodile's side.

Amy approached cautiously as Eleven finished his work.

"Is it going to be okay?" asked Amy.

"She'll be fine, now that I've patched up her wound." replied Eleven.

The Psychodile hissed appreciatively, and turned towards the mound's opening, beckoning Eleven and Amy to follow her. As they entered, the time-travelling pair saw a clutch of brightly colored eggs. As they came closer, the eggs hatched, bringing forth baby Psychodiles. As they gazed in wonder at the miracle of life, the Doctor suddenly noticed a piece of metal imbedded in the side of the mound.

"There we are." smiled Eleven, reaching up and gently removing the key piece from the wall. "Mission accomplished."

Meanwhile, somewhere in the blackest corner of the universe, the Black Guardian raged.

"Yet another of my agents has failed me!" he roared, before calming himself. "And yet... victory may still be within my grasp, thanks to the stowaway."

The Black Guardian chuckled darkly, his laughter echoing off the empty walls.

**To Be Concluded...**

_(Doctor Who and all associated characters are the property of BBC Worldwide.)_


	7. The Eye of Eternity

**The Four Doctors**

**Chapter Seven: The Eye of Infinity**

The four TARDIS' made their triumphant return to the Eye of Orion, their passengers quickly disembarking.

"So, how did it go?" Eight asked of his counterparts, holding his key piece aloft.

"Not bad." said Nine, holding up his own piece. "Ran into a bit of trouble along the way, though..."

"Mind you, what's new?" Rose interjected.

"So, now what?" inquired Ten. "Where's the White Guardian?"

"Yeah." said Donna. "We got all the pieces to this key thing. The least he can do is show up to congratulate us."

"While we're waiting, let's put this thing together." said Eleven. "Don't want to lose any of the pieces now, after we've gone to all the trouble of finding them."

"You remind me of my aunt." said Amy. "She always keeps everything together. Even her jigsaw puzzles go into the box in one piece!"

The four Doctors slotted the pieces together, forming a golden ornate key, which immediately began to glow brightly.

"Now, that's impressive." mused Eleven.

"More beautiful then the golden lava pools of Akon Four." said Eight.

"I couldn't agree more!" came a voice from inside Eight's TARDIS. As the Doctors turned, they saw the Meddling Monk disembark, carrying a large laser cannon.

"How did you..." asked Eight, bewildered.

"Did you really think I would concede defeat so easily?" sneered the Monk. "I just came up with a new plan: stowing away on your TARDIS and snatching the whole key when I had the chance. Speaking of which," he continued, pointing his cannon at Rose, Donna and Amy. "Hand it over, or your friends are fried."

The Doctors realised they had no choice. Eleven stepped forward with the key.

"Don't do it, Doctor!" shouted Amy. "We're not worth it!"

"Oh, Amy..." smiled Eleven. "You are _so_ worth it... all of you."

Taking the key, the Monk smiled in triumph. "No matter what face you wear, your sentimentality is always yours greatest weakness, Doctors." He took a small crystal out of his robes and held it up high. "And now the entire universe will suffer for your weakness!" The crystal emitted a blinding flash, and the Monk vanished.

"This is all my fault." moaned Eight. "Why didn't I realise the Monk had stowed away?"

"It's not your fault." said Nine. "You couldn't detect the Monk for the same reason we couldn't detect the others; The Black Guardian must have done something to shield them from us."

"Are you actually being nice to him?" asked Rose.

"Don't get used to it." snarled Nine.

"Now what?" asked Donna. Aren't we going to go after him?"

"You shall." spoke an ertheral voice.

The White Guardian appeared, his image weak, almost see-through.

"You must stop the Black Guardian." said the White Guardian. "If he is allowed to activate the Eye of Eternity, chaos will overwhelm the universe, and I will cease to exist."

"But we don't know where the eye is." said Ten.

"I have communed with your TARDIS'." replied the White Guardian. "They will take you where you need to go. Now, hurry!"

The White Guardian then vanished once again, and the Doctors and their companions rushed to their TARDIS', taking off immediately.

Meanwhile, the Monk had materialised in the middle of a large stone temple, similar to that of the Earth Aztecs, which the Black guardian had been using as his base of operations. Striding towards his master, the Monk presented him the key.

"Excellent." chuckled the Black Guardian. You have served me well."

"Thank you, master." bowed the monk.

"But as for the rest of you..." snarled the Black Guardian, rounding on the other renegade Time Lords, "You have failed me miserabley, and I do not forgive failure!"

"What are you going to do?" asked the War Chief fearfully. "Kill us?"

"No." hissed the Black Guardian. "I will put you back where I found - instants before death! Why should I go to the trouble of ending your pathetic lives when there are other forces that can do the job for me?"

"You can't do this to us!" screeched the Rani.

"You promised me the Doctor's regenerations!" howled the Valeyard.

"That, my dear Valeyard, was a lie." declared the Black Guardian. "I want all the Doctor's incarnations to watch as the universe they worked so hard to defend falls into chaos. Now... goodbye!"

With a wave of his hand, the Black Guardian sent the three Time Lords back where they belonged.

"Now that I have dealt with the failures, I can set in motion my final triumph!" declared the Black Guardian, holding the key aloft.

Some distance away from the temple, the four TARDISes materialised, and their passengers stepped out.

"Alright then." said Eleven. "I say we go in two ways: Through the front door, and over the top." He pointed to his prior incarnation. "You and me are going over the top, spike."

"Lead the way, Fabio." said Ten.

"That leaves you and me going in the front." Eight told Nine.

"Oh, that ought to be fun." groaned Nine.

"Oi spacemen, what about us?" asked Donna.

"You stay here." said Ten.

"Oh, come on!" shouted Rose.

"You can't be serious!" yelled Amy.

"We're deadly serious." said Ten.

"The Black Guardian is a deadlier force then you've ever seen before." said Eleven.

"We're not going to let you risk your lives against him." said Nine. "He plays for keeps."

"You will all stay here." declared Eight. "For your own safety."

And with that, the four Doctors set off.

Amy look at her fellow companions.

"You really gonna stay here?" she asked them.

"Nope." said Donna.

"Not a chance." said Rose.

"Right." smiled Amy. "Just making sure."

And with that, the three companions followed Eight and Nine's path.

As Eight and Nine approached the temple's vast archway entrance, they were accosted by a voice from behind.

"Don't move." said the Monk, pointing his laser cannon at the two.

"Really should have seen that coming." mused Eight.

"So, where are your fellow flunkies?" inquired Nine.

"Back where they belong." replied the Monk. "They failed, while I succeeded, and the Black Guardian will reward me greatly for my success! Although... knowing that I managed to outwit the great Doctor is _almost_ reward enough."

"Oh, wise up!" snarled Eight "As soon as the Black Guardian has no more use for you, he'll send you packing too!

"Perhaps, perhaps not." said the Monk, cocking his weapon. "In any case, you won't be around to see it."

Just as he was about to pull the trigger, the Monk's cannon was knocked out of his hand by a rock, thrown by Rose, and he then found his arms pinned to his sides by Donna and Amy.

"Nice try, Friar Tuck." said Donna.

"Too bad for you, it's ladies ginger tag-team night!" quipped Amy.

"Nicely done, ladies!" beamed Eight, picking up the Monk's weapon.

"I thought we told you to stay back?" asked Nine.

"Be honest, though." said Eight. Did you really expect them to listen?"

"No, not really." admitted Nine, turning to Rose. "Where'd you learn to throw like that?"

"Years of practice." replied Rose. "Used to play rounders all the time back in school."

"Well then." sighed Eight. "Since you're here, we may as well press on ahead."

"What about 'His not-so-holiness'?" asked Donna, tightening her grip on the Monk.

"We'll take him in with us." declared Nine. "He might come in useful."

As the four intrepid travellers and their prisoner passed through the archway, Ten and Eleven had completed their climb to the top of the temple. As they reached the peak, they saw the Eye of Eternity poking through the middle of the empty space where the roof should have been, like a massive stone telescope in an ancient observatory. And right next to the Eye was the Black Guardian, the key in hand, ready to activate the ultimate weapon.

"You ready for this?" inquired Eleven, securing the makeship grappling hooks they had fashioned out of vines and branches.

"As I'll ever be." replied Ten, his feet braced against the inside wall.

As one, the two rappelled down.

"ALONS-YYYYY!" cried Ten.

"GERONIMOOOOO!" hooted Eleven.

They landed right in from of the Black Guardian, just as their compatriots reached him.

"Ah, Doctors." sneered the Black Guardian. "Right on time."

"Alright, Blackie." said Eight. "How about we do a little trade: Your flunky for the key?"

"I think not." spat the Black Guardian. "His usefulness to me has ended."

With a wave of his hand the Black Guardian sent the Monk back to the location of space and time as he was before he was summoned, the Monk screaming indignantly as he vanished.

"Really should have seen that coming." sighed Nine.

"Still worth a try, though." shrugged Eight.

"Now, Doctors, you may bear witness to the end." hissed the Black Guardian, as the Eye of Eternity started to glow an unearthly blue. "You and your human pets."

"'Pets?'" repeated Donna. "Did he just call us their pets?"

"Of course." the Black Guardian chuckled. "What else could you be? Or did you primitive fools really think they considered you equal to them?"

"Leave them alone!" barked Ten.

"Your fight is with us!" declared Eleven.

"'Fight'?" the Black Guardian smiled condescendedly. "You dare to imagine that you could challenge me? My power is many times greater then all of yours combined!"

"Then you won't mind proving that then." rebutted Eleven.

"With pleasure." spat the Black Guardian.

The four Doctors seemed to gaze intently at the Black Guardian, who returned the gaze. That was what it would seem like to the casual observer, but in actuality, they were locked in a mental battle of wills. The Doctors were concentrating all their psychic energies toward the Black Guardian, who was matching them effortlessly.

"What are they doing?" asked Rose, utterly confused.

"Who cares?" said Amy. "This is our chance to grab that key thing!"

The three companions raced towards the Eye of Eternity, seeking to remove the key from it's slot, but the Black Guardian raised his hand, and they froze in their tracks, barely having made three steps toward it. All the while, the Black Guardian was relentlessly overpowering the Doctors, bringing them to their knees, their very minds burning in agony.

"You have failed, Doctors." said the Black Guardian with relish. "Now witness, as all you have sought to protect falls into chaos!

The Black Guardian walked towards the Eye, intending to witness his ultimate plan come to fruition. As he did, the Doctors forced themselves upright, shared a meaningful look, then drew their Sonic Screwdrivers. As one, they pointed their devices directly at the key, and activated them, bombarding it with sonic waves.

Overcome with gratification, the Black Guardian did not notice the high-pitching noises of the Screwdrivers until it was too late, and the key shattered into pieces.

"Noooo!" screamed the Black Guardian, as the Eye's energies started to turn inward. Turning to face the Doctors, he raised his hand and screeched "You'll die for this, Doctors!"

Just before he could finish off the Doctors, the Eye of Eternity glowed a brighter blue then ever, and exploded, the coflagration swallowing up the Black Guardian, who screamed once more in fury and frustration.

In that instant, the Doctors' companions unfroze, freed from the Black Guardian's influence.

"So, is that it, then?" asked Donna. "Is Blackie gone for good?"

"I'm afraid not, my dear?" answered the White Guardian, as he materialised in the ruined temple. "For as long as there is chaos in the universe, the Black Guardian shall exist."

"But he's gone for now though, right?"

"Indeed." confirmed the White Guardian. "It will take time for him to gather strength for another attack. Now, let leave this place,"

The White Guardian waved his hands, and a blinding flash light up the temple. When the light faded, the Doctors and their companions found themselves back on the Eye of Orion, with their TARDISes waiting for them.

"The time has come to say goodbye." declared the White Guardian. "For causality's sake, I am afraid I must remove this incident from the minds of the earlier Doctors and their companions when I return them to their proper places in space and time. You may say your goodbyes."

"Well, as always, it was a pleasure to make my acquaintance." smiled Eleven.

"Same here." agreed Ten. it's good to see I'll be taken care of in my twilight years."

"Not that I'll remember them, but do you have any pointers for the future?" Eight asked Nine.

"Only that you have... trials ahead." said Nine sadly. "You'll have the most difficult choices to make, and you're going to have to live with the consequences."

"It's been great working with you." Rose told Donna and Amy.

"Same here." agreed Donna. "Shame we won't remember any of this."

"Don't worry." Amy reassured them. "I'll do enough remembering for the three of us!"

The time has come." said the White Guardian. "Please enter your respective TARDISes."

The past Doctors and their companions entered their TARDISes, and, with a wave of his hand, the White Guardian activated them, sending them back to their proper spatial-temporal position. He then turned, smiling, to Eleven.

"Once again, Doctor, you have proven yourself exemplary at holding back the tide of chaos." the White Guardian declared.

"Don't mention it, old friend." Eleven smiled back. "Anytime."

"Until we meet again, Doctor." beamed the White Guardian, as he vanished into nothingness.

"So, Doctor." said Amy, holding an invisible microphone to Eleven's face. "You've just saved the entire universe. What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to go fishing." said Eleven.

"Fishing?" repeated Amy.

"Yep." Eleven replied. "Nice, relaxing bit of fishing. That's just what I need, after the day I've had, and if memory serves, there's an excellent fishing spot, not too far from here."

"Fishing." Amy repeated again.

"I used to be quite the accomplished fisherman, you know." bragged Eleven. "Then I went through that whole 'vegetarian' phase, and just lost interest. Can't remember the last time I had a good angling. I hope the gumblejack are biting today!"

As Eleven jogged towards the local fishing hole, Amy unenthusiastically followed, barely able to comprehend that the man who had just saved the entire universe could get so excited about something as mundane, as ordinary, as fishing.

**The End**

_(Doctor Who and all associated characters are the property of BBC Worldwide)_


End file.
